Gun-supporting stabilized platforms whether mounted on aircraft, shipboard or land vehicles, subject the bearing interconnecting the rotating and non-rotating components to extremely severe operating conditions. Typically, these bearings are of large diameter and usually support heavy loads, such as several tons, and yet must exhibit minimal torque losses critically important to highly reliable stabilized performance under simultaneously occurring axial, radial and moment load forces. Designs heretofore proposed to meet these conditions customarily employ two axially spaced rows of anti-friction elements supported between pairs of raceways having their points of contact arranged in opposed converging cones. Bearings incorporating these features and utilizing double wire ring pairs of raceways, though meeting these rugged operating requirements, are complex, costly and difficult to manufacture. Representative bearings of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to: Pohler 3,030,158; Pohler 3,361,500; Schluter 3,482,892; Longren et al 3,517,975; Schluter 3,802,755; Schluter 4,030,786; and Bottner et al 4,126,361. Other U.S. patents disclosing dual rows of anti-friction elements captively supported between a single pair of raceway rings include: U.S. Pat. Nos. Bright 1,215,474; Nelson 1,394,110; Wilcoxon 2,633,875; Fisher et al 3,068,480; and Rood 3,814,488.
No one of the foregoing prior art teachings recognizes the importance and advantages to be gained by utilizing the principles of this invention. These novel features are embodied in an anti-friction bearing having the capability of supporting a stabilized platform operable at high efficiency with minimal torque losses under both simultaneous and non-simultaneous axial, radial and moment load conditions despite unavoidable distortions under such severe conditions.